StripeEar
by StripeEar
Summary: StripeEar is a teenage hare who lives in Salamandastron. He admires the Long Patrol very much, but one day his dreams are crushed. On that day, StripeEar found something never meant to be found, something supposed to be lost forever.
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: Redwall is the property of Brian Jacques. The only things that do not belong to him are the OC's.

**Prologue**

_There almost finished. My paw aches from writing all of this time, but I feel that it is my duty to write the account of my ancestors. I have been working on it a while now, and I have collected knowledge and information from my elders who have been a great help through this long ordeal. I hope they enjoy the tale when I read it in Cavern Hole this evening. It's nice and snowy outside, so the fire should be well banked up and the room should feel cozy. The Dibbuns will even get a chance to stay up late tonight, and they are very pleased to know that._

_The dusty smell of the books that filled the gatehouse was a familiar scent for me for I had spent many days among them. I will be sad and sort of relieved to leave it behind tonight, it is almost my home. I still have to keep in mind, however, that there is much more to the Abbey. Well, I had better get ready. _

* * *

The small haremaid sat up when she heard a knock on the gatehouse door. Gathering the scrolls in her paw she shuffled across the cluttered floor to the door. She opened it revealing a small Dibbun. The cold evening air was a relief from the dusty smell of the gatehouse. The Dibbun looked up at her, eyes shining.

"Are ye ready to go Mizz L'ly?" asked the small mousemaid named Trixie. She grasped Lily's free paw as they turned to go into the Abbey.

"Trixie," Lily said looking at the Dibbun, "We had better hurry inside. You aren't wearing the proper clothes to be out in such weather. You'll catch a cold." Her tone was scolding, but held a hint of affection in it.

"I'z sowwy Mizz L'ly, but de Habbot haz gav'ered everyone in Cavern 'Ole already," the Dibbun said looking at her elder. She smiled in anticipation. They quickened their pace across the snowy grounds of the famous Redwall Abbey.

They entered the Abbey to the welcoming relief of warmth. They made their way into Cavern Hole, greeted by the many faces of Redwall's inhabitants. They all looked excited as Lily entered walking over to a high table at the head of the room. Lily let go of the young mousemaid's paw when she saw her parents.

The quiet buzz of conversation that had greeted her ears upon entering the room soon quieted as they gazed at the haremaid before them. All that could be heard was the faint shuffling of paper as she sorted through the documents. She cleared her throat and looked up.

"As all of you know, I have been grueling over this account for almost two seasons." She received quiet nods from the audience. "It has been hard for me to piece together every detail of this tale correctly, but I have finally done it. I would like everyone that helped me do this to know that I thank you. I couldn't have done it without you fine beasts. I know that all of you have been waiting for a long time to hear this-" she was interrupted by a young Dibbun.

"Yea we 'ave, so why don't you tell it already!" He was quickly hushed by the angry paw of his mother. She looked at Lily embarrassed. Lily just smiled and continued.

"As I was saying, you have all been waiting a long while to hear this. And now, after so much work, I am able to tell it to you." Cheering began from the eager audience and was soon quieted as Lily raised her paw for silence. She said with a smile,

"Let the tale begin………"


	2. StripeEar

Chapter One: StripeEar

Six seasons ago…

_Shadows covered the land of Mossflower in the dead of night. The two hares watched the small vermin gang, a stoat and two foxes, that surrounded the mother hare and her son. They listened as the evil vermin spoke to the two captives._

"_Ay, StumpPaw! Whadda yew suppose we do wid dese two rabbits? Should we boil 'em or roast 'em?" said the stoat sneeringly, catching the fearful glances of the prisoners. The fox known as StumpPaw joined in on the jeering._

"_I t'ink we shed boil 'em, we 'kin get the fur off of their bones too and use it fer winner coats." StumpPaw gave a crooked laugh. The other fox's wheezy voice followed StumpPaw's jeering voice._

"_It's bin a long time since I 'ad some rabbit stew." he licked his torn tongue over his lips._

_"Well wat 're we waitin' fer? Lets getta boiling," the stoat known as PatchThroat said gathering leaves and twigs. _

_One of the imprisoned hares whimpered as the vermin began to boil water. She looked over at her frightened babe. If only he could get away, it didn't matter about her, but he had to get away._

_The vermin began to advance on the two captives with drawn weapons. All three carried cutlasses, rusty and bent with age._

"_Come on now, don't be afraid," said StumpPaw as he saw the frightened look on the female hare's face, "It won't hurt to-" WHOOSSHH. A rock collided with StumpPaw's head causing him and the other vermin to back away from the prisoners._

"_Hey ol' chaps, do any of you fine beasts mind sharing some of that Rabbit Stew; I am bally well famished, doncha know," came a voice from the surrounding foliage. The vermin looked in the direction of the voice worriedly. However, their expressions quickly changed to anger._

"_Come show yerself, whatever you are!" yelled StumpPaw rubbing his head where the rock collided. "I oughta slit yer throat fer what yer did to me!" His expression changed from anger to amusement as he said, "Or maybe I could add yer to de stew."_

"_Sorry 'Ol bean I'm afraid that I just ain't on the menu." The voice came again._

"_We'll see about that," said PatchThroat gripping his cutlass tightly with a roar as he rushed into the woodlands towards the voice. WOMP! BOOM! A grunting noise was heard as PatchThroat fell to the ground unconscious._

_Completely forgotten about at the moment, the female prisoner sat and looked at the vermin camp with a new hope. Just maybe they would make it out alive after all._

"_Now, we play nice here, doncha know," the voice said reprimanding from the foliage._

"_Shut yer gob!" yelled the other fox. "Come out 'ere and fight!" The two vermin gripped their weapons tighter._

_THUNK!! Another rock collided with the skull of the other fox causing him to fall to the ground to join PatchThroat._

_StumpPaw looked worriedly around as he yelled, "Now dis ain't funny! Come out here and show yerself!" Surprisingly, his request was fulfilled. A large hare dressed in a uniform jumped out._

"_Anoth'r rabbit," spat StumpPaw looking in the direction of the hare standing in front of him. Immediately he received a harsh correction._

"_I am a HARE thank you very much! There's a big blinkin' difference between hares and those confounded rabbits!" He glared sharply at StumpPaw._

"_Same difference ter me. Now run along, I've gotta stew to enjoy." he looked over to his prisoners and gasped with horror. There was another "rabbit" rescuing them. He reached to throw his cutlass. The hare caught the swift motion and warned the rescuing hare to hurry. Too late, the cutlass embedded deep into the chest of the female prisoner._

_StumpPaw let out a triumphant laugh as he saw her go stiff in the other hare's arms, before hearing the last sound he ever heard- a loud roar. The hare collided into him knocking him over before lopping off his head with a sabre._

_After killing the fox the hare dashed over to the prisoners. "Peel, how is she?" he asked the hare that had been rescuing the prisoners._

"_I don't know Colonel Bingsly. She won't last long if we don't get her back to Salamandastron soon."_

**5 days later**_…_

_Colonel Bingsly watched as the hare they had rescued opened her eyes. She was in the Salamandastron infirmary. They had barely managed to get back in time before she had died, but they had made it._

_The Badger Lady of Salamandastron stood beside him and looked at the pale eyes of the haremaid. They were beginning to film over, to the dismay of the two onlookers. Sitting up a little she uttered one phrase before falling into an eternal slumber._

"_His name is StripeEar."_

**Present Day**

The sun shone brightly in the sky, heating up the mounds of sand that rested in the coast of Salamandastron. It glinted off the serene waters that pounded the hot shore. Seagulls flew above the water and above the sand, marking the territory which was theirs.

Inside the massive mountain stronghold, StripeEar munched on a scone. He wiped a furious paw across his sweaty brow. His eyes gleamed with tears and anger as he looked across from him at his surroundings.

He was in a wide corridor, cold stones making up the walls and floor. There was little lighting, but StripeEar had good night vision. Right now, however, he couldn't see a thing through all of the tears in his eyes. He let them fall down his furry cheeks as he sat down with his back against the wall. He thought about what had occurred about an hour before.

_**Flashback**_

StripeEar stood on a chair in the Dining Hall of Salamandastron. A growing crowd of hares, old and young, began piling in around him. The older hares took seats near the front of the room whilst the younger ones stayed near StripeEar.

There was a loud buzz in the air as a conversation began throughout the whole crowd. Excited shouts could be heard from the group of younger hares, whilst whispered speculations could be heard from the older ones.

StripeEar turned around as he felt another warm furry body brush against his arm. Standing beside him, was his best friend Samuel Vladimir Clive Oxley, Clive for short. Clive was a season younger than StripeEar, but the two were as thick as thieves. Clive looked at him, excitement in his eyes.

"Hey ol' chap, I say, I can hardly blinkin' wait. When's 'ol Colonel Bingsly going to get here, wot ?" StripeEar looked down eagerly at his friend.

"I would hope soon, my bally stomach is causing me some trouble, doncha know," StripeEar replied rubbing his grumbling stomach. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Clive silenced him by pointing a furry paw towards the front of the room. StripeEar looked over the heads of the other hares, from his position atop the chair, to see the Badger Lady and the Long Patrol filing in. He gazed in wonder at them.

Lady Sorra of the Spike was the ruler of Salamadastron. She was one of the largest badgers to have ever inhabited the mountain, and one of the most ferocious warriors. She was known for carrying a weapon that she designed herself, a large spike on the end of a heavy metal chain. No one else could even lift the massive weapon, let alone use it skillfully.

Colonel Bingsly was the head of Long Patrol . He was also a fierce warrior and one of StripeEar's idols. Colonel Bingsly raised his paw causing the conversation in the room to stop.

Everyone looked intently at the head of the Long Patrol. In his hand, was a long scroll, still unrolled. Lady Sorra looked at everyone before speaking.

"Welcome all of you," she began, "This is, as all of you know, a wonderful day for us all. Today we will welcome new members into our famed Long Patrol. Today, the dreams of our young hares will be fulfilled. But, I must say before I begin, that being a member of the Long Patrol is not all fun and games. There will be danger, and you must be ready for it. Now without further ado, I will turn over this ceremony to Colonel Bingsly."

Everyone exchanged excited glances. StripeEar caught his breath and looked at the Colonel who was now unfolding the scroll of parchment.

Adjusting his monocle he began, " When I call your name please come forward and accept your uniform. There will be ten new inductees. Now, listen bally well, because I will not repeat myself. First up, Lee Malcom Cowburn."

Applause broke out from the crowd of hares as a young hardy looking hare walked forward to the front of the room. He accepted his uniform with a broad smile. He walked over to the rest of the Long Patrol and stood beside them.

"Fiona Worley," the Colonel announced as a very happy looking female hare walked to the front of the room. She enjoyed the applause around her as she accepted her uniform with grace.

StripeEar knew Fiona as a very loud and obnoxious hare, with a wry sense of humor. He fidgeted where he was standing with excitement. Only eight more names left.

The ceremony continued as such. Now there were only three spots left. Neither StripeEar nor Clive had been called. StripeEar began to feel nervous.

Another name was called. It wasn't him. StripeEar watched blankly as another hare went to join the ranks of the Long Patrol. He could feel his stomach churn.

"Samuel Vladimir Clive Oxley," announced the Colonel. Clive looked happily at StripeEar as StripeEar forced a smile. Clive nearly ran to the front of the room where he almost tripped causing the Colonel to give him a very severe look.

"And finally, the last inductee is," he paused making everyone in the room catch their breath, " Elmer Alverril!" he yelled. Everyone broke out in applause. Everyone except StripeEar. He swayed in the chair he was standing in before darting out of the room. He caught his friends joyous face, which made him feel bad.

StripeEar wondered why his own name, Allistair Mycroft Graham Walwin, hadn't been called. He ran blindly down many corridors not bothering to stay for the feast that followed.

_**End Flashback**_

StripeEar sighed as he stood up. He regretted running out, because his stomach growled furiously, but by the time he found his way out of the endless maze of corridors the feast would probably be over.

StripeEar began to walk dejectedly down the corridor. He still didn't understand why his name hadn't been called. He had trained for seasons to join the Long Patrol and now, it was all in vain.

He began to retrace his steps down many corridors, but he wasn't sure if he were going the right way. After awhile when he seemed to be getting nowhere he sat down against another wall. He sighed at his loss of direction. He banged his fist against the wall in frustration. He lurched as he felt a sudden movement from the wall behind him. He fell head over tails backwards as the wall roughly pushed him. He hit the floor.

He looked up in the sudden brightness of the room. There were many candles in wall sconces on the stone walls, casting the room in an eerie light. StripeEar blinked. In front of him was a long corridor, no side halls or anything, just a straight hall.

He tried to push the wall that he had just fallen through, but it wouldn't budge. He guessed that he had fallen into one of the secret passages of Salamandastron, but the only problem was; He didn't know how to get out!

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is the first chapter. There were about three editions to the first chapter, but after much evaluation, we have decided that this one was the best. I hope you like the history, it was added to put more depth into the story. We got the impression that this story was a bit rushed, but this is just the beginning of the story. There is still a lot more left for the story! **

**Special thanks to Foxstar24 and JadeTealeaf for your wonderful reviews!!**


	3. Discovery

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

StripeEar gave up his useless attempts at trying to budge the wall that he had fallen through. His shoulders were sore from ramming the wall, and his muscles ached from pushing it. Beads of sweat crossed his face. He turned around to gaze at the path before him.

It was nothing more than a long corridor, unadorned except for the sconces that contained the candles and the candles themselves. He could see the end of the path in the distance, but from what he saw it was another dead end. He guessed that he should try it anyway.

A few steps down the corridor, StripeEar began to have the feeling that something was wrong. He pushed the thought from his head as he gazed uneasily about him. He was just walking down a normal corridor, nothing more.

_SSSSHUUNKK_! StripeEar looked to his left just in time to see a javelin hurling from an open hole in the wall. He ducked, the weapon barely grazing the tip of his ear.

The hole in which the javelin had come from was hard to see. Against the dark grey of the stone wall, the hole appeared to be old stone.

StripeEar gazed around and looked with horror. The walls were covered in what appeared to be old stone. He gulped; that could mean only one thing. If he didn't get out of here soon, he would be dead.

Keeping his head low, while making a run for the other side, StripeEar attempted to cross. The holes erupted in a mass of flying javelins all aimed at StripeEar.

One of the baneful weapons headed straight for StripeEar, who flipped over the weapon that was aimed at his middle. As soon as he landed another javelin came speeding towards him, causing him to jump forward in a duck. He landed, rolling across the floor as more javelins sped overhead. He stood and ducked almost immediately as yet another of the deadly weapons sped over aimed at him again.

"These will be the jolly ol' death of me, doncha know." he said to himself as his heart thudded in his chest.

Duck, jump, crawl, stand. StripeEar edged ever closer to the other side. Duck, jump, crawl, stand. He was almost there. Then, suddenly, the walls stopped hurling weapons at him. He sighed in relief.

Just when StripeEar thought that everything was over, the floor began to fall from under him. He jumped from falling stone to falling stone, getting even closer to his destination.

"I say, what coulda' fine beast like me have done to deserve this, wot? It seems as if I'm in a bit of a ding dong, " he muttered to himself as he grabbed the end to a large piece of stone jutting out from in front of him.

He pulled himself up and let out an involuntary sigh. He didn't lower his guard this time; last time it didn't do him any good.

He looked around him to find that he was standing on a very secure bit of flooring. Around him was nothing but a deep pit where the floor had fallen out.

He still shook from his experience, but he had an odd feeling. Deep down he could feel excitement. Could it be that he enjoyed the thrill of fighting for his life?

Looking in front of him, StripeEar saw a large door. He beamed with pride; he had made it! This was the other side of the corridor.

Emblazoned upon the door was the symbol of a large red eye. The paint that had been used to decorate the door was faded and peeling in most places, making it hard for StripeEar to determine what was on it. He placed his hand on the rusty doorknob.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Could anything happen to him if he opened the door? The whole corridor had been filled with booby-traps, so was there any reason that this one wouldn't be? He hesitated, then voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Well, I jolly well can't stay here," he stated, "I'd run out o' my good ol' tucker before to long. So really, I have no choice." He quickly turned the knob.

He walked into another brightly lit room. There were candles held in sconces atop the walls. Bookshelves lined the walls, covered with rows upon rows of books. All of the books were old and covered with thick layers of dust.

In the center of the room was a large oak desk, sitting on top of an old rug. You couldn't see the top of it due to the fact that it was covered with many blank parchments. Just like everything else in the room, they were old.

Behind the desk was a large, used to be red, chair. Now it was faded and dust covered. The back of the chair was facing StripeEar.

StripeEar sneezed before making his way over to the desk. He took extra caution to notice anything out of the ordinary that may be a trap. He sure didn't want to endanger himself right now, even though he did seem to enjoy it last time. Spotting none, he headed towards the desk at a faster pace, curiosity growing with each step.

He reached the desk with no problems and not for the first time that day, sighed with relief.

"What's all this blinkin' paper doin' here? Where am I?" He grabbed a piece of parchment that crumbled at his touch. StripeEar dropped what was left of the parchment in surprise, gaping at it's age.

"Why, that bally parchment must be older than the Lady herself!" he exclaimed. He made his way over to the chair that was sitting behind the desk. He gazed at what he saw for a moment before letting out a large yell.

Sitting in the great chair was the skeleton of a giant monster!

* * *

Clive sat at a table in the front of the room, along with the rest of the Long Patrol. Lady Sorra sat at the head of the table, talking merrily to Colonel Bingsly, who sat by her side.

Clive stuffed his face with a pasty followed up with a quick swig of ale. Around him the rest of the hares were doing the same.

The hare named Fiona sat by him on his left side, and a hare named, Sergeant Peel, on his right. Sergeant Peel was a veteran warrior in the Long Patrol, and was a very close friend to Colonel Bingsly. They had talked with each other since they were both leverets.

Clive scanned the tables that sat in the room around him looking for his friend StripeEar. He hadn't seen him since the induction, but he figured that StripeEar was just eating somewhere.

Clive guessed that StripeEar would be sort of gloomy when they did meet up again about not being in the Long Patrol. Clive knew that StripeEar had trained many days, harder than he ever had, but only he made it. He hoped that StripeEar wasn't mad.

He excused himself from the table, despite his still rumbling stomach. He ran through the room searching every table for the sight of his friend.

Clive couldn't help but notice that every time he passed a table he received hoots and shouts of congratulations. As it is in the nature of hares, he couldn't help but bow.

It wasn't until awhile after that Clive returned to the head table. He was disappointed by not finding StripeEar, but at the same time, heartened by the applause. Shrugging his shoulders, he sat back down, taking his seat at the table, and began to eat.

* * *

StripeEar jumped backwards with a yelp. He crashed to the ground, roughly landing on his backside. He stood and nervously inspected the skeleton. The large bones were covered in steel plate armor, and even in death this creature looked intimidating. He recognized it to be a badger. StripeEar noticed a yellowed parchment stuck in the skeleton's paw. Prying it loose with some difficulty, he unrolled it.

His face scrunched up in confusion as he read what was inscribed on the dusty scroll.

_The one who was saved from misfortune,_

_The one with abnormal features,_

_You must handle your portion,_

_Then perish for all good creatures._

_1-19 1-3 1-17 1-7 1-11 2-18 3-12_

_1-1 1-11 3-18 1-3 1-12 1-28 1-19 3-1_

_1-2 1-4 2-18 1-17 1-12 _

_4-21 2-18 1-29 1-3_

"One equals bloomin' nineteen an' one equals three? What the deuce is all of this nonsense, wot!" He rolled the parchment back up, sticking it in his tunic pocket, it would be better to show this to Lady Sorra.

StripeEar kept running the words through this head, wondering what it could be talking about. Who would have to perish for all good creatures? Was it talking about the giant badger that sat in the chair? He looked around for a way out, his nervousness growing.

That was when StripeEar noticed a little light glowing from behind a bookcase. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes to confirm it was really there, he advanced toward it.

He walked over to the bookcase, curious as to why there was a light. When he reached the bookcase, he saw that there was a small space behind it. Cut through the stone of the wall, there was an old water pipe. That was his only way out; he knew it. The space between the wall and the back of the bookcase was a tight one and StripeEar wasn't sure if he could make it. He was going to try anyway, for it was his only way out.

He sucked in his stomach to make himself smaller and started to squeeze through the space, headed towards the old water pipe.

StripeEar was stuck. The space from the bookcase to the wall wasn't as wide as he had imagined. He tried budging himself over to the light, finally freeing himself with a gasp of air. He crouched down, and began to crawl through the hole.

StripeEar guessed from the damp smell of the pipe that it was indeed a water pipe. Slick moss grew around him making it hard for him to move without sliding. He grimaced in disgust at the slimy feeling.

StripeEar began to see sand in the distance, and he guessed that this old pipe led outside of Salamandastron. He moved with renewed vigor.

"I'm almost out!," he said, voice echoing loudly in the contained space of the pipe. _SCUTTLE, SCUTTLE. _Something was moving.

StripeEar glanced around him, but he could only see the faint outlines of shapes, for the light from the end was still not overly bright. There were many of them, each one moving at a very fast pace.

StripeEar screamed as one of the creatures pinched his paw. He swung his paw wildly around in an attempt to get it off. After a few seconds of agonized pain, the creature was flung off. There was only one thing that creature could have been, a sea crab.

StripeEar felt beads of sweat run down his furry face. His voice must have awoken the crabs. He had to get out of this place fast, for if he didn't, he would be pinched to death.

He increased his crawling pace and slipped on the slick moss, causing him to crash through the crabs in front of him. His pace increased as he went along, sliding on his back, meaning that he must be moving downwards.

The light increased in brightness as he moved further and further towards it. The crabs were soon left long behind as he reached the end of the tunnel-like pipe.

He shut his eyes at the intensity of the light after the dark pipe. He flew out of the end of the pipe, landing hard on the ground. His eyes snapped open at the impact, revealing that he was indeed outside of the mountain. The impressive stronghold stood tall and mighty behind him.

"I say, that could've been a bit easier on my ol' bottom," he said rubbing his rear end as he stood. He turned to face the mountain, remembering the parchment that he found. He broke into a run, using his powerful legs to propel him forward with lightning speed.

He entered the mountain at a fast-pace run, following the path to the Dining Hall from his memory. An odd hare or two that weren't attending the feast, looked at him oddly as he dashed past.

StripeEar reached the Dining Hall doors, panting. He had to show this to Lady Sorra and tell her about the room.

He flung the doors open, still running, and entered the Dining Hall. The conversation in the room gradually stopped as they looked at the odd sight before them.

StripeEar pushed past the hares that stood in his way to make it to the head of the room. He could see Clive running towards him. They soon met.

"StripeEar, ol' chap, I've been looking all over for you., wot wot," he said. StripeEar ignored him and kept running. He soon made it to the head of the table.

"Lady…. Sorra," he said panting, "Look what I found." He held up the scroll and unraveled it. After scanning it over briefly, Lady Sorra uttered two words,

"Follow me."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. We are still working on improving the dialogue, so sorry if it wasn't good. Thanks to JadeTealeaf, Warrior4, and Foxstar24 for sending in helpful and wonderful reviews! Sorry it took so long to update, but there were about four versions to this chapter and a severe case of writer's block set in. The vermin will be introduced in the next chapter, so even if this isn't a cliff hanger, you'll have to wait to see what happens. This should be where the real story starts. Well, that's it until next time. Please continue to send in reviews. Constructive criticism, ideas, reviews, and comments are welcome. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

**P.S. The dashes in the scroll were supposed to be equals, but it wouldn't save.**


	4. Luska Whipclaw

**Chapter Three: Luska Whipclaw**

Luska Whipclaw was one of the most feared corsairs of his time. He and his large crew had ravaged the cold and desolate Northern Isles, taking slaves and workers. Indeed no one talked back to Luska, he had ways to deal with defiant beasts. He carried a whip at all times; the whip had a barbed point on one end to cut down any who opposed him, which was few.

Luska was an odd looking ferret. He lacked a few body parts: an ear, and three claws. He usually kept his bad paw in a thick iron glove that, when combined with his strength, could deal heavy damage. He couldn't hear very well at times, but the lack of that sense made his vision very keen.

One unique thing about the vermin leader was his ship, or rather, ships. His crew was so massive that they could not only occupy one ship. Mangepaw was Luska's right-hand beast, he took control of the other ship, and a large bridge connected the two.

Luska watched as an assortment of rats, stoats, ferrets, and weasels blundered around his ship, each doing a different task. The smell of cooking meat emanated from a cabin near the stern, where a group of vermin were doing there best at fishing. Luska laughed inwardly at their pathetic attempts, before leaning over the prow and staring at the water.

"'ey! Cap'n Luska!" hailed Dirgeeye from his perch atop the mast. He was a plump looking rat with a high-pitched voice. The morning sun shone behind the sea-faring rat, shining it's light over the seas.

Luska looked up to where Dirgeeye sat. "Wot is it, Dirgeeye? 'ave ye spotted land?" A tinge of excitement was in the vermin leader's voice as he asked. The crew had not set foot on land in a while.

"Aye, Cap'n. 'Peers to be a small island, t'ickly coted wid trees. Do we 'ead for it, Cap'n?" He waited for his Captain's response. Luska was literally shaking with excitement. To be on land meant to have more slaves, a thing he had been needing for awhile. Many of his slaves had died due to their treatment, and their carcasses were still chained to the rowing benches.

"Yes. Call over to Mangepaw in de udder ship, tell him to 'ead towards de island. I trust youse lot can 'andle dis, I'll be in my cabin if'n you needs me." The Whipclawed ferret retreated into the comfort of his cabin, knowing that his crew would get the job done.

It was mid-noon by the time the crew had hauled the ships into the coast. Luska had given the ships one collective name, _Waveroller. _The large crew was still climbing out of the ship and onto the ground as Luska gave his orders.

"Mangepaw! You takes de crew from yore side o' de ship and stay ashore. Guard de ships and make sure dat nobeast touches 'em. The rest of you, follow me into de woodlands. Any complaints?" Every beast knew the correct answer. The crew shook their heads vigorously en masse. Nobeast dared to defy him, especially not now, for a small smile had appeared on the vermin captain's face, and smiles always meant danger to some beast. Mangepaw drew his half to one side, letting Luska's pass off into the surrounding foliage. The half of the crew that remained there created a fire, roasting vittles from the ship.

"I'll tell ye mates, dis place looks mitey nice," commented a stoat named Stumptail. The stoat was older than most in the crew; he had gained his name after a pike took off his tail.

"I'll second dat, Stumpy," said Mangepaw, glancing around. "Why, I bets dere be plenny of birds, eggs, and fruits in dere." And he was right. The island that they had landed on was a jungle filled with lots of tropical looking fruit and exotic plants. Large leafs fanned the vermin as they talked. The sunlight lit patches of the ground beneath them, making small patterns on the forest floor.

"Aye, it does fill nice to be off o' dat ship. It's a good thing we found dis island, our vittles was runnin' a bit low," Stumptail added. He picked up a shell out of the sand. Holding it to his ear, he tried to listen to the waves. Instead he got a nasty surprise. The crab that lived in the shell had taken action, clamping down fiercely to the vermin's ear. "Yowwwch!" he wailed. The crew all turned and looked, hearing his cry of alarm. He wrenched the crab off of his ear, commenting darkly as the crew laughed around him, "It almost took me ear off."

A crew member was heard to comment, "Den ye'd be stumpear too! Haharr!" The crew snickered.

"Who said dat?" he bellowed. The crew fell hushed, leaving Stumptail clueless as to who made fun of him.

* * *

Luska Whipclaw hadn't made it very far into the woodlands before his crew became very disoriented. They stumbled around over roots and plants, falling into marshy puddles or into clear streams. They saw green snakes slither past in the trees, all keeping watchful eyes on the marching vermin. Luska roared at the blundering sea-goers.

"'urry it up, youse mangy lot! Ain't you ever walked on land afore?" The crew kept silent, trying to keep their balance over the heavily rooted ground. Though Luska would not admit it, he too was having trouble walking on the strange land.

The crew stopped marching in about a half hour. They were glad for the rest, they got to nurse the many cuts and bruises they had received from the ground, and it was a chance to rest their weary bones. They found fun in stomping the ants on the ground. They chuckled hoarsely.

Luska sat by himself, away from the rest of the crew, something he enjoyed doing. He couldn't stand the loud bicker of the crew, which usually messed up his thoughts. In order to process his thoughts, he need his time alone. But right now, he was having problems.

He hadn't found any slaves, or better yet, any signs of existence out here in this forest. He couldn't go back to his crew without a slave, he didn't want to look like a fool in front of his crew.

Getting up, he walked back to where the main group was. "Alright, crew! Geddup! We 'eadin' back out into de woods. C'mon, sharpish now!" The crew reluctantly got up, following their leader obediently.

* * *

Smoke curled up into the sky, rising from the stone chimney of the hut. There were many huts, all in a small village. Peaceful animals strolled casually down the streets, laughing, playing, and talking. Working animals got to their jobs with earnest, everyone in this village would gladly do their part for one another.

A young female squirrel ran after a mouse, laughing. She wore a simple homespun tunic- of a brownish gray color-, which billowed in the wind as she ran.

"Give it back, Talo!" She cried laughingly, jumping onto the young mouse's back. They both laughed as the rolled in the dirt. When the dust settled the young squirrel, Aditi, was on top. She grabbed a large volume from him. He sighed dejectedly.

"Okay, you beat me this time, Aditi." He smiled. She put the book beside her, pointing at it with a dusty claw.

"I've got to get that book back to Mama Vole." She got off of Talo, letting him sit upright. They brushed the dust off themselves.

"I can't wait for the feast tonight," Talo said, his eyes looking far-off and distant. Aditi nodded her agreement, from what she had heard the feast would be a good one. The villagers had a feast every start of summer, but this one would be especially good to them. Fate had been kind in giving them a great harvest and bountiful crops. Aditi could almost taste the wonderful treats she would be having.

"I think I'll go help in the kitchens," Aditi said, getting up and grabbing the large volume. "But first I'll take this back to Mama Vole, I have a feeling that she is expecting me."

Aditi walked over to a hut, designed like the rest, which was set a little off from the center of the village. She knocked on the door, politely waiting for a response. A gray furred water vole opened the door, a wide smile was on her face.

"Why, hello, Aditi. How nice of you to drop by." She allowed the squirrel maid inside of her homely house. Aditi felt the familiar soft moss beneath her feet. Candles were glowing on shelves in the house, and thick volumes were lined in cases along the wall. Aditi seated herself in one of the vole's thick and comfortable armchairs, watching as Mama Vole walked off into another room. She came back in a moment with some tea and small scones.

"Thanks, Mama Vole, it's really nice of you to share these with me," Aditi said politely.

"Oh, no problem at all. I was expecting you." Even though Aditi was used to Mama Vole saying things like that, a cold chill went down her spine. Mama Vole had been known to predict things, most like a seer working with good creatures.

"I came to bring back your book, marm," Aditi said as she sipped the steaming tea. "I read it all the way through, it was pretty interesting. But please tell me, is Redwall Abbey really real? Or did the author just make it up?" Mama Vole smiled warmly.

"It is a real place, my child. Everything you have just read is true. Fascinating, huh?" She placed her own cup of tea onto a small table. The candles flickered, making their shadows dance on the walls around them. Aditi watched them warily, feeling as if the very walls around her were watching her. But then, she always had that feeling in Mama Vole's house. She pushed the thought from her head as she asked the old vole a question that appeared in her mind.

"Have you ever been to Redwall, Mama Vole?" Aditi asked in wonder. Mama Vole's smile widened.

"Goodness no child! If I had ever gone to Redwall I would have stayed, though I often dream about it. I wish to go there someday." Aditi nodded noting the faraway dreamy look that flashed in Mama Vole's eyes. But, as soon as it came, the look vanished.

"Aye, I'll agree to that. Oh, I must be going. Sorry for rushing off, but I promised I would help in the kitchens today. I'll see you at the feast!" She placed the book on the table, smiling at Mama Vole. Though Aditi didn't see it, the vole had a grim expression on her face.

* * *

Stumptail looked at the dark night sky, listening to the crew around him. They were all chattering away happily, laying down by the many fires they had lit, or eating food they had cooked on them. Stumptail, however, was not part of these festivities, his ear had swollen considerably, and it ached badly. He winced in pain, the throbbing was causing him to have a headache. He muttered softly to himself.

"Confounded dis ear. Huh," he said, changing tones, "I wunner win de Cap'ns gonna be back?" He laid down to sleep by his fire.

* * *

Luska Whipclaw waited for his two forward scouts, Ripsnout and Bilrow to get back to where his crew was camped in the woodlands. The night was settling in beautifully atop the tropic paradise, and even evil vermin such as Luska could not ignore it. He slowly drifted off to sleep under the leafy boughs of the trees. The rest of the vermin followed suit, quickly falling asleep under the bright full moon.

Ripsnout and Bilrow arrived back at camp about a half hour later. They looked at the sleeping forms with curiosity. Ripsnout glanced over at Bilrow.

"Do ye t'ink we should wake de Cap'n, tell 'em wot we seen?" Bilrow looked nervous. He didn't want to wake his Captain from a peaceful slumber.

"I dunno, you wake 'em up." Ripsnout shook his head vigorously.

"Oh no, yore de one dat seen it, you 'ave to wake 'em up." Bilrow looked hesitant, but decided not to argue farther. He approached the Captain silently, gently shaking him. Luska's golden eyes flashed open, causing him to jump back. Luska sat bolt upright.

"Wadda'ya want?" he said groggily. Bilrow shook as he answered, his leader was in a bad mood. He twittered his paws.

"Well, me an' Ripsnout found a village, Cap'n. Looks like dey are getten' ready fer a feast, dere was a bunch of dem outside." Luska instantly snapped out of his grogginess, a smile spreading across his face.

"Haharr! Me buckoes! 'ow far is it to dere village?" Ripsnout stepped forward, answering the question with a new confidence.

"'bout a half of a half hour's march from 'ere. We kin make it dere real fast if'n we double our marchin' pace."

So it was that in only a short time Luska had the crew up and ready to march. Luska smiled a rare smile.

"March fast and strong," he said, "Cuz we're goin' to a feast."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I'm a bit unsure about the introduction of the vermin, did the accents work out right? Please tell us what you thought of the chapter. Thanks to all reviewers: JadeTealeaf, Foxstar24, and Warrior4! Your reviews are really appreciated. I'm not sure if this url will work but here is the StripeEar website if you want it:**

**www. freewebs . com /stripeear , I hope that was clear enough. Don't put the spaces. Please review!**


	5. CHARGE!

**Special thanks to Jade Tealeaf, Warrior4, Foxstar24, Duel Heiress, and Martin the Warrior for reviewing for the last chapter!**

Chapter Four: CHARGE!!!

As Aditi walked out of the front door of Mama Vole's house, many things happened at once. First, the air changed. Where it had been stale and cool in the hut, it was uncomfortably warm and rich with the tantalizing smells of food.

Second, she nearly ran into a kindly, middle-aged otter. She was normally very energetic and bright, but Aditi noticed that she now seemed quite pale and exhausted. Preparing for a feast was tough work.

"Sorry," the otter muttered, not bothering to look to see who she had almost crashed into. Aditi replied.

"I'm sorry Ms. Streampaw," Aditi said. The otter looked up when Aditi replied, face a little relieved from it's earlier anxiety. She looked at Aditi hopefully.

"Aditi," she began, "I was wondering if you would do me a favor, dear." Aditi nodded that she would and Streampaw continued. "I was hoping that you and your friend Talo would be kind enough to go pick some berries in the forest. We are short a few for the blackberry pie, and the feast will be done soon."

"Sure, sounds fun." And then, with a beckoning of her paw she called Talo over, "C'mon Talo! We're going berry picking!"

The cool green shades of the forest enveloped the two as they stepped out of the village. The hum of bees droned around them. The scent of many flowers wafted into their noses, and a crisp breeze sifted through their fur. Aditi could feel the sun's heat beat down upon her. The parched grass underpaw was a sure sign of the mercilessness it could give. Luckily, though, they had still brought in a good harvest.

She set off toward where she knew blackberries grew in abundance, and she heard the soft pad of Talo's paws following quickly behind. She could almost sense his eagerness for the feast.

"I can tell this will be a good one, Talo," she said, keeping her pace. Even though she couldn't see it she knew a wide grin had spread across the young mouse's face.

"I know," he said, "They've been preparing for a while, the food should be very good. Especially, if I might add, since Mama Vole isn't cooking." Aditi chuckled in front of him.

"You're right, she's a sweet old vole but a terrible cook. I used to hate eating her soups. They tasted so bland." Of course no one ever told Mama Vole her cooking was awful, and everyone always cleared their plates.

"Just think, we'll be eating any moment now. Here we are, the blackberry patch. Look at that, so many!" And he was right, many blackberry's littered the area, stuck at odd intervals around the many bushes. Aditi and Talo ran forward and began picking them. They piled them into a large basket they had brought along, only stopping when it was full. They secretly crammed a few into their mouths, eating scarcely so as to have room for the feast. Aditi rose to her paws, basket in hand.

"There, that should be enough. I can't wait to return." Talo stood alongside her, anticipation clear to see on his face.

"I know-" but Aditi stopped him mid-sentence, flinging up her paw for silence. Talo thought to respond, but decided better of it. Instead he listened to the sounds in the forest. His ears perked up when he caught the sound of talking. He could barely distinguish the words.

"Jus' t'nk, Ripsnout, a feast." A moment's silence then an answer.

"Yea, dose villagers won't know wot 'it 'em." A hoarse chuckle echoed throughout the underbrush. Aditi lowered her paw, whispering urgently to Talo.

"C'mon, we've got to run and fast. Try to be as silent as you can." Talo could only nod. Soon their paws were flying across the ground. They pounded their way back to the village, a look of doom on their faces.

The blackberries were flying out of the baskets behind them, marking their path. The young mouse began to slow and soon Aditi was pulling him along by grabbing hold of his furry wrists. Their breath grew loud in the still air of the forest, echoing back to them. Aditi was sure that the vermin could hear them breathing and possibly the beatings of their hearts- which were loud to her ears- and sped up, causing the young mouse to lose his footing and fall.

Talo's weight dragged Aditi to ear knees. The hard ground beneath her stung her knees where she fell, but she didn't notice. She was to busy helping her friend up.

Talo had landed face down and was groaning in pain. His breathing was ragged and tired, his body wore out. Nonetheless, Aditi pulled him upright and they once again began to run.

Aditi was almost to the edge of the forest when she heard it. A clomping sound was coming from behind her. The vermin were following her! She sped her past and it was a minute or two before she realized that no one was following them- at least not closely- it was just the beating of her own heart.

She welcomed the bright light that greeted them once they passed out of the forest. They could see the houses in the distance with all of the beasts bustling about it. Everyone looked so peaceful. No one expected what was coming.

Aditi wanted to scream to the village, but found that she didn't have the breath. Instead, she reached the village out of breath followed closely by a limping Talo. They ran straight into a very worried looking Ms. Streampaw.

"What's wrong?" she asked setting aside her duties to tend to the two teenage animals. Aditi replied out of breath.

"Th- there are vermin in- in the w-woods," she panted, watching as Ms. Streampaw's expression immediately hardened.

"Vermin? Don't talk nonsense child. Now where are the berries that I told you to pick?" she asked noticing the empty baskets. Aditi looked at her angrily.

"Didn't you hear me? There are vermin in the woods. Me and Talo saw them! There coming here; they know about the feast! You've got to believe us!"

"I've already told you to stop talking nonsense child. No vermin have landed on this island since the time of my Great-Grandfather. Now go and pick those berries."

"There are vermin in the woods." said Talo quietly, just after regaining his breath. His gaze was a gaze of fear as he stared in dumb shock at Ms. Streampaw.

"I am very disappointed in you two," she said disapprovingly, "It's very unlike you two to lie and make up such nonsense."

For some reason at that moment Aditi noticed that Ms. Streampaw said nonsense a lot. That, however, didn't matter. Leaving Ms. Streampaw, she beckoned to Talo to follow her, and she set out looking for another adult, ignoring the shouts of Ms. Streampaw behind them.

There were many creatures walking around them, all talking in merry excitement. She was looking for no one in particular. Roughly grabbing a squirrel, she spun him around and urgently spoke her warning.

"Brisk! There are vermin in the woods! They're coming to slay us! You've got to believe me!" Brisk looked shaken, and no blame to him, the collar of his tunic had been ripped from the force of Aditi's paw.

"Huh? Vermin?" Brisk was slightly older than Talo and her- old enough to be considered an adult. "Why would vermin be here?" Aditi looked exasperated.

"How should I know? All I know is that they're coming to kill us! They know about the feast! We have to go!" Brisk cast a disbelieving glance over her and Aditi faltered. No one would believe her. No one would head her pleas. They were all going to die. The vermin were on their way….

Brisk jumped as an old and withered paw appeared on his shoulder. Aditi welcomed the sight of Mama Vole. If anyone would believe her, it would be this creature. Besides, she probably already knew…

"The girl is speaking the truth, young Brisk. I have seen it myself. The vermin are coming." Brisk stood awhile, taking in the warning of Mama Vole. Finally, he replied.

"So it's true? Vermin really are on our island? We've got to get out, we've got to warn the people…"

"That's exactly what we've been trying to tell you!" cried Aditi grabbing his paw. With a small exclamation of surprise Brisk was carried off by Aditi, both followed closely by Talo.

Mama Vole shook her head with a small sigh. She just hoped that they succeeded in warning the villagers, but if she were right, they wouldn't. She felt a small tear trickle from her eye as she turned around to walk to her hut. She walked away to wait for the inevitable.

Back in the throng of villagers Aditi, Talo, and Brisk were shouting at the beasts. However, none were listening, or just plane out didn't believe them. Most were too busy to think about the feast to notice.

"We need to get there attention," Talo said glancing around for something. Aditi noticed her agreement, as did Brisk.

"Find something to stand on," said the older squirrel. "And something to bang on. Something that will make a loud noise. That is the only way to get there attention.

The trio departed looking for the requested items. They were in a race against time, a race against the vermin.

It was Talo who stumbled upon what they were looking for, and as it happened, quite by chance. After hustling his way through the mass of animals that were placing food on the feast table, he spotted a tankard of ale. That was perfect to stand on. He walked over to it.

Once he reached the tankard he noticed that there was a bung mallet laying close to it. He smiled happily, as he couldn't believe his luck.

With these two items found he quickly scanned the table for something to bang on. He knew that he needed something metal, something that would make a loud sound. There would have to be a platter somewhere.

It was halfway down the table before he found what he was looking for. It was a large, silver, eclipse shaped platter that had not yet been piled high with food. With a quick grab he snatched the platter up and hurriedly ran back to the tankard. It was not long, however, before he was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going, young squirrel?" asked a tall, burly hedgehog. It was Landon Brownspike. Landon was the village drink brewer. He made drinks and kept the tankards, much like an Abby cellar hog would. Landon was a nice guy, but he was constantly getting on peoples' nerves. He was keen to getting in a beasts way when he or she had something to do. Particularly if this something was important. This is why, when Landon walked up, Talo wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Nice day isn't it?" asked Landon looking down on the small mouse. He had a bright smile on his face, and if Talo weren't in such a hurry he might actually have enjoyed a small talk with him. However, this was not the case and he did not have the time for idle chit-chat. He gave Landon a brief smile and a nod before attempting to walk past the burly hedgehog. That was when he felt the hefty paw land on his shoulder, stopping him from taking another step.

"Where do ye thin' ye goin'?" he asked surprised that the young mouse had tried to brush past him. He wasn't used to people not talking to him. He was a hedgehog that enjoyed conversation, and he normally got what he wanted. Talo looked at him impatiently.

"Please sir," he began squirming under the paw until he got loose. "Vermin are about to attack the village. I've got to go warn the villagers!"

"Now what nonsense are you talkin' 'bout, young 'un? There aint no vermin here. HEY, come back here!" he shouted, but it was too late. Talo was already far away from the hedgehog.

It was a minute later when Talo met back up with Aditi and Brisk. He was carrying the supplies in one hand and was panting from there weight. The two squirrels had found some supplies of there own, a small wooden spoon and a clay pot. Neither were as affective so they cast them aside.

"Let me see those would you Talo." said Brisk pointing to the bung mallet and the platter in his hand. Talo handed them over as he watched Brisk step onto the tankard of ale.

* * *

The two vermin sat in the underbrush watching the spectacle. In the middle of a throng of creatures was a squirrel who stood atop a tankard. The squirrel was throwing his arms about frantically. He beat on a platter with a mallet. His words drifted into the vermin's ears.

"My fellow good beasts," called out the squirrel clearly, banging the platter as he did so. Everyone stopped talking to listen.

"My fellow good beasts," he said again. "I do not mean to cause a state of panic or alarm, but there are vermin in the woods. A loud murmur arose from the crowd.

"Vermin!"

"Why the young 'uns lyin. There ain't no vermin out there!" someone called out.

Ripsnout looked at Mangepaw, who nodded. Silently, he got out a bow, swiftly nocking an arrow. He took aim at the squirrel, waiting for his partner's signal.

"My fellow good beasts!" roared the squirrel, reiterating his opening line. "There are vermin out the-" His words were cut short mid-sentence as a long arrow pierced his heart. With a gasp he fell from the tankard, the crowd jumping back from the body. They stared in horror before running wildly around in panic. In the bushes the vermin laughed.

"Did ye see dat? Lookee mate, 'ere comes der rest of de horde." The vermin watched as a whole squad of vermin, led by Luska Whipclaw, marched up towards them. Though some looked weary, most were eager for the battle that was soon to come. Luska most of all wore a wide grin on his face. They listened to the sounds of panic that came from beyond the bushes.

"Haharr, gudd job mates. Vermin, git ready fer it. CHARGE!!!"

Time slowed as Aditi watched the arrow fly out of the bushes and into the back of Brisk. Even though the arrow was flying faster than the eye could see, Aditi had seen the whole thing in vivid detail. It was a black arrow with red feathers on the end. The point of the arrow was made out of some sort of crude stone cut sharply.

Even before the beasts ran over to examine the fallen squirrel, Aditi knew that he was dead. The person that she had been talking only moments before, who had been so full of life, was now dead. And, she felt that it was her fault. It was her fault for dragging him into this. It was _her _fault for not telling everyone well enough. It was _her_ fault for leading the vermin back to the village.

* * *

Aditi felt a dull ache swell up inside her chest. However, the sorrow was soon replaced by anger, and before she could release a single tear, she could feel anger at the death of her friend. Anger that she had not been able to do anything. Anger at the ones who shot him.

And then, everything came back to Earth as she heard a sound. To most beasts it was a loud shout of "CHARGE!!!", but to Aditi it was a faint whisper.

The grin on Luska's face only widened as he watched his horde charge through the bushes and into the massed crowd of villagers. Creatures screamed as swords cut them down, hacked through their limbs, and pierced through their hearts. Villagers were in a rush to escape. They ran over each other in a mad scramble, tripping over dead or dying bodies, landing in puddles of deep crimson blood. But not all hope was lost for the villagers for some had found makeshift weapons: long meat knives and mallets.

Aditi and Talo were some of the lucky ones. They were able to escape the heart of the battle, running wildly for the safety of the woodlands. They stopped to catch their breath, hearing the sounds of battle ringing loudly in their ears. They turned sharply as they heard a croaking voice behind them. Aditi stared in horror at the bleeding form of Ms. Streampaw, hunched on the ground and dying. With her last breaths she muttered an apology to the young squirrel maiden.

"I'm… sorry… I didn't… believe you… Aditi. This… is… all my… fault…" Aditi felt tears in her eyes as she squatted down beside the kindly otter. It pained her to see such a nice beast in such a state.

"No.. No. It's not your fault. It's not your fault….. You didn't know any better. It's not your fault." Aditi managed to choke out as she patted the otter's paw warmly. A brief smile flittered across Ms. Streampaw's face, then her paw went limp and her eyes glazed over with the film of death.

Aditi sat squatted there for a moment remembering her fallen friend. Tears ran down from her cheeks and onto the dead otter's face as she slowly ran a furry paw over her head. The old warmth of the otter was replaced by a dull coldness that felt nothing like she had ever felt before.

She slowly stood and grabbed a shaking Talo by the arm. The sounds of the battle brought them back to reality and they once again set off. Then, Aditi had an idea. She turned in the direction of Mama Vole's house.

Aditi had not seen Mama Vole since the encounter with Brisk and she was beginning to worry. What had happened to Mama Vole? Was she hurt?

Aditi pushed those thoughts from her head as she realized that the attacking vermin had not yet reached the dwelling of the old vole. This renewed her speed and she soon got there, followed by Talo, who had, during the run, fallen from her grasp.

Aditi opened the door to Mama Vole's house and took a cautious peek inside. To her relief she could see Mama Vole sitting on her old chair. Her face brightened up as she saw Aditi- Talo had yet to come inside.

"Ooh. I'm so glad you made it dearie" she said, obliviously happy that she was still alive. She hadn't expected her to make it through the battle. Not that she thought that Aditi was weak or anything, far from it, but she hadn't expected a child to make it all the way through a horde of vermin. Admiration spread across her features.

"C'mon Mama Vole," Aditi said taking steps over to the old vole. When she moved out of the doorway, a still stunned Talo entered the musty smelling house.

"C'mon Mama Vole, we've got to get out of here." Aditi beckoned for the vole to follow her, but she took no notice.

"Ahh, Talo you made it too. So nice of fate to spare you two." Talo nodded his agreement, not really listening.

"Mama Vole, we've got to get out of here before the vermin come!" Aditi shouted, surprising herself. At normal times she would never disrespect an elder, especially Mama Vole, but these were not normal times. Mama Vole looked at her passively.

"Child," she began beckoning towards Aditi and a window on the other side of the wall, "Look out that window and tell me what you see."

Aditi did as obeyed and carefully lifted the heavy black curtains. Her eyes rested on the scene of battle.

The fight had, obviously, gone badly for the villagers. Most were either slain or hurt. The vermin had received only a few casualties. Most were sitting around laughing and talking of an easy plunder.

Anger boiled up in Aditi at the sight of the vermin who had killed so many of her friends. She wanted to go out and attack them. She wanted to kill them, but she knew it was useless. There was no sense in getting herself killed, especially in doing something so foolish.

"Well, Mama Vole," Aditi began telling the old one of what she saw, "I see many dead good beasts. There is Ms. Streampaw over yonder in the distance." Aditi was interrupted by a cry from Mama Vole.

"She was a kindly ol' otter." Mama Vole wiped a tear from her eye and began listening to Aditi again.

"I also see many vermin. Some are wounded, albeit not many. Some are dancing around in joy. Some are still shooting arrows into the carcasses of our friends.

"I can see a tall fox out there. He looks particularly nasty. He is ordering the horde to march. Hopefully," she added, "Away from here."

Mama Vole turned her attention to the young squirrel maid at the window.

"Now you see what I mean child. If we went out there it would be slaughter. There are too many of them out there, one of them would surely see us."

Aditi, however, wasn't listening, as she realized where the vermin were headed. They were marching to Mama Vole's Cabin!

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter of StripeEar has been a long time coming. Sorry it took so long to write. Between being busy and just plain old writer's block, you don't get much done.**

**This chapter was originally going to be much longer- about 10,000 words, but we decided to leave off here- you know make a cliff hanger.  Oh,we put symbolism in one name in this chapter. I wonder if anyone will catch it.**

**We didn't have time to check for grammatical errors, so please just bear with it. Please review!**


End file.
